The Real Incest
by MasqueradeInTheTARDIS
Summary: I DO NOT OWN 'THE REAL O'NEALS' but it is a wonderful TV show and I just had to! Just a starter chapter. Prepare for M rated material in the following chapters. Male/Male smut. Don't like it? Don't read it...
1. The Real First Drink

It was just another weekend in the O'Neal household. Jimmy lying around, Shannon chatting and gaming with her boyfriend and Eileen getting herself ready for a afternoon outing with VP Murray. Kenny was in his room, busy trying to balance a conversation with his boyfriend as well as talk with Allison. One, more amusing than the other though he learned it's best to not get so love sick over someone too much that he completely shuts out everyone else in his life. It was certainly taking some time to adjust, having to make sure he made time for Allison yet also make sure he wasn't spending too little a time with Brett. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make though.  
Kenny just happened to swipe to the left on his phone, bringing up his stream of notifications and the weather and reminders when he noticed the date. It dawned on him that today, unlike any other day, was special but he couldn't remember why. He quickly clicked on the calendar on his phone and tapped the current date and popped up was a reminder that it was his dad's birthday. Had Kenny been so involved with Brett that he even forgot his own dad's birthday?  
Kenny wandered downstairs to see if any preparations were happening and if he can be a part of it, ready to act like he knew all along but Shannon was well into her gaming and Jimmy was asleep on the couch and Eileen had just stepped out. It wasn't just him then. Which made him feel a bit better but at the same time, his whole family just kind of forgot. How was that even possible? Kenny now went about making lunch for his dad as it was close to 1pm. He knew his dad kept some of his favorite beers in the fridge so he popped one open and finished putting together a sandwich with all the fixings he saw his dad add on countless times. He prepared a tray and got silverware and napkins as he then headed out to the backyard and into his dad's tiny home.  
"Happy birthday!" Kenny shouted as he entered the make shift home and his gaze soon shifted to the number of balloons about his tiny home. His dad playing on a new Xbox One and already halfway finished beer sitting on his coffee table.  
It finally dawned on him just what was going on, "did - ... Did you throw yourself a party?" Kenny asked as he set the tray onto a free spot on the coffee table. Pat paused the game, looking up at Kenny finally. Pat sported a blue button up shirt which were tucked into jeans that were kept around his waist by a belt. His casual attire.  
"Kenny! Sorry, bud, I didn't hear you come in. Sit down! Sit, sit, sit."  
Kenny looked tot he balloons and Pat followed his gaze.  
"Those? It's noting. Just a little something I did for myself." Pat said and potted the free spot next to him on the couch. He then grabbed a second controller and handed it off to Kenny.  
"You're in your mid-forties and you threw a party for yourself ... That's just- ... That's just sad." Kenny muttered as he sat beside his dad now and took the game controller. He wasn't well versed in gaming. Never took to it like Shannon had and sometimes, Jimmy. He hadn't even heard of the game his dad was making him co-op with but it was his day and it seemed like everyone else had forgotten. The least he could do was spend a few hours with him and try to enjoy the gameplay.  
After what seemed to Kenny like years of guns shooting, blood spewing and screaming and raging monsters flooding the screen he had to put a pause to everything. He set the controller down and Pat got up and went over to the kitchen area of his tiny home and started to work on making himself a margarita.  
"What's that?" Kenny asked as the sounds of ice crushed filled the room. A sound his dad should've warned him about before he turned on the device.  
"Margarita maker." Pat said almost too thrilled,"you want one?" He asked, looking back at Kenny.  
"Doesn't that have alcohol in it?" Kenny asked.  
"Ahh, it's fine. It's just this once." Pat said as he poured them their drinks, "just don't tell your mother." He said with a chuckle.  
Kenny stared at the slushie like beverage that was in, what he assumed to be, a margarita glass. He'd never tasted an alcoholic beverage before, well, unless you're counting wine during a church service but that was always just a swallow. This was an actual drink. Kenny felt his dad watching him, waiting for him to take his first sip. He swallowed nervously and mentally crossed himself about twenty times as he brought the glass to his lips and took his first sip. The cold drink flowing down his throat was actually quite refreshing. It was a bit too tart for his taste but the alcohol made it all feel better in the end. Pat smack a proud hand onto Kenny's back causing Kenny to groan at the male force.  
"It's good right?" Pat asked and started to drink his own.  
"I actually do enjoy this. Thanks." Kenny said and went to set it down but Pat insisted he'd at least finish it. It was his day after all and anything he said or wanted Kenny would have to do. He brought the glass up to his lips again and took another sip. He didn't know if it was because this was his first real drink or because of how tiny he was, he could start feeling a buzz just after a few sips. He slowed down on his sips now, taking time for his body to take in the fact that he was actually drinking something other than water.  
Now, several minutes after receiving his first real drink, his glass was almost empty with only two drops left. Pat insisted he'd make them just one more and Kenny nodded, smiling almost too goofy like but he tried to keep a good composure. His eyes trained on his dad, watching him from behind make them their margaritas. Has he always been so attractive? It had to bee the alcohol making him think it for sure but the Pat turned his head back to look at Kenny and he met eyes with him. Kenny couldn't believe what he was feeling. It wasn't right. He started to get that butterfly like feeling in his stomach now, the one he gets when he's around Brett. He couldn't believe what his mind was thinking also. He tried to keep himself from saying something, from ruining this moment. It was his dad's birthday and he did not want to make it awkward between them, ever.  
"Would you ever sleep with a guy?" Kenny blurted out, his mind now submitting to his 'no talking' rule. He suddenly felt like the world stopped in that moment. Pat brought the drink back to the coffee table and Kenny just looked at his margarita glass. Everything stopped and he wanted nothing more than to run out of there.  
"If the opportunity presented itself, maybe." Pat responded, bringing Kenny back to real time.  
He looked up at his dad, "oh yeah?" He said and took a sip of his drink. Pat sat beside him again and placed an arm on the top of the couch, squeezing Kenny's right shoulder. Kenny watched his dad's hand and looked back to him now. "You have enough ice for more margaritas, right?"


	2. The Real Third Base

Kenny was halfway through his third drink. The room was quiet, almost too quiet as he watched his dad down his third margarita. He wondered if it would be okay if he tried one little thing. He placed his left hand onto his dad's right leg and the other didn't flinch or move away. That was a good sign, Kenny thought.  
Pat noticed Kenny was almost through with his third drink and pointed to the glass, a silent question but Kenny just shook his head, chugged the last of his margarita and set the glass down. He needed to give himself a break at least. His was trying his best to keep his composure as he focused on his hand that rested against his dad's leg then, he noticed his dad was staring at it too. Kenny began to think that maybe he was intruding. Pushing a boundary he thought wasn't there anymore. He went to take his hand away but his dad stopped him, placing his hand over his son's and moving it up a bit. The two of them locked eyes as if they were telling each other something telepathically. In seconds Kenny could feel his hand resting on his dad'a crotch and he swallowed nervously. This is the most intimate he's ever been with a man and it was his own dad.  
Pat smiled at his son and made himself comfortable. "What better way to learn how to blow a guy than practicing on your dad, right?" He said so casually as if it were an everyday event two from the same bloodline did. Clearly the alcohol was taking effect and it worked on Kenny as well. His hand suddenly gained a mind of its own as he started to palm his dad through his jeans. He didn't take his eyes away from his dad's, watching the man now get into a bit, moaning softly as he laid his head back and shut his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.  
Kenny now began to work on undoing his dad's belt. Something a bit tricky to do when you have a slight buzz but he managed to figured it out. Next, he unzipped the man's jeans and prepared himself as he then pulled out his father's cock. Something he'd never thought about until now man was decent size, thick and uncut. Kenny licked his lips, not really know how to go on from this point. He had never blown a guy before. This was his first time ever getting to first base with a guy ... With anyone in general. Sure, he touched his ex-girlfriend's breast here and there and maybe made out but when the moments of close intercourse or him being touched by her presented themselves, he ran away as fast as he could and never looked back. Now he was staring down at his own dad's cock. It should have disgusted him right? The thought of him about to blow the man who helped to create him ... as weird as that sounded in Kenny's head but his dad wasn't doing anything to stop him and he actually was curious to see how far they'd take this.  
Kenny counted to three as he went down, lips wrapping around his dad's cock as he was first afraid he'd freak out and bite it or something. He waited a few seconds, not moving his head but just awkwardly sucking. He soon felt his dad'a hand grab at the his own hair.  
"Come on, Kenny. What are you waiting for?" Pat asked and helped to move Kenny's mouth up and down on his cock and some time he'd try to take him all the way but just end up gagging and pulling away to wipe his mouth clean of whatever saliva escaped from his lips before going back to blowing his dad. His own cock growing hard in his pants.  
Kenny still couldn't believe this was happening. It almost felt like a dream and that Kenny was going to wake up any second. He ever tried closing his eyes a few times that abruptly opening them, maybe to see if he'd find himself staring at the ceiling and not at his father's balls.  
This was really happening and Kenny was more than into it. He started with a slow pace, sucking his dad off gently at first before starting to get into it and getting comfortable. He stepped it up a bit, bobbing his head up and down and up and down, gagging went he went to far but that did not stop him at all.  
Pat pulled Kenny up and started to feel at his crotch now. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt how hard his own son was.  
"Get up on the bed, now." Pat said and stood, taking off his clothes and climbing up to get to his bed. Kenny paused for a moment, wondering just what his dad had planned but he figured it was best to wonder while doing. So he quickly stripped himself free of his clothes and joined his dad on his bed.


	3. The Real Domination

It wasn't long before Pat had him and his son in a 69 position. The two working hard on each other's cocks. Both heads moving up and down on the shafts as the two simultaneously moaned almost in sync. Pat soon popped his son's cock as his hands gripped at his ass, Kenny too distracted by blowing his own dad at the moment until he felt the saliva drip onto his hole then his father's tongue starting to tease around it. Kenny suddenly pulled back, moaning as his eyes looked up to see the older man trying to get in deeper. He helped out by rolling onto his stomach and his dad knew what that meant and instantly got behind him and started to rim his son.  
Kenny hadn't ever done anything like this. Let alone jerked any one off. It felt like it was going too fast but he didn't bother to stop it and his dad really knew how to use his tongue. He loved the sensation and soon reached a hand back to grip his dad's hair as he buried his face between his cheeks. He looked back to watch his father get into it, working harder with his tongue until Kenny let him go. He pulled back and smacked his ass which resulted in Kenny screaming.  
"Shh.." Pat said with a chuckle. "You want to get us caught?" He said, letting his tongue lap once more over his son's tight hole.  
"Sorry... That just caught me off guard." Kenny said with an innocent tone of voice.  
"But you liked it, right?" Pat asked, letting his fingers trail over Kenny's ass as he waited and soon saw his son nod in approval. He then smacked his ass again and Kenny gripped the sheets of his dad's bed as he tried so hard to keep quiet. Pat admired how much his son looked naked and in his own bed. This was wrong on so many levels and he was well aware of that but Kenny wasn't fighting it either. He wondered if this would become a thing between them and could actually picture it. His son blowing him while he watched sports. Maybe he'd let Kenny rim him too. Kenny servicing his father mother than just sexual, keeping him around to get him beers and what not. This could be a whole new chapter in their relationship. For now, though, Pat kept with eating his son out, enjoying how much it made Kenny go crazy till he had to shove the edge of his pillow into his mouth just to keep himself from moaning and blowing their cover.  
He didn't stop for some time. Maybe going another ten minutes, the two really into it. He stopped finally, noticing that he worked Kenny's hole so much that he could probably slip into him very easily now. He laid beside his son who came up to him and kissed him and then, without a word he let his lips travel down, teasing his nipples for a moment then letting his tongue trace lower and lower till Kenny was now back to sucking his dad off.  
Kenny was gifted in many ways, that was true and his dad had just discovered how gifted he was when it came to using his mouth. He'd never in all his years of being blow felt as aroused as when Kenny was doing it to him. There was a moment when Kenny stopped suddenly. He waited patiently, waited for some order or just for him to saw something, anything to him. He saw Kenny come into sight now and not even saying anything he moved his hands above his head and then he heard the sound of the handcuffs locking his wrists to the headboard. He didn't think his son would be into that kind of thing or let alone kinky like that. A tie was then tied tightly to cover his eyes, leaving him blind and in the dark. His cock twitched happily at the switch in who was the dominate one here and he knew Kenny would not disappoint. 


End file.
